


Strange Bedfellows

by Robin_Lockheart



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Lockheart/pseuds/Robin_Lockheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Double D end up roommates. Sort of a finding oneself, with some confusing relationships. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well Then

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sure Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772483) by [Mesita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesita/pseuds/Mesita). 



Double D sighs in relief. He had gotten to the dorm room before his unknown roommate. Immediately he sets to work, designating his side of the room by meticulously unpacking and organizing his things, all the while making sure to label everything he owned.

Once he is comfortably settled in he plops down onto his bed and looks around the room. It felt a little more like home to him. ‘College is going to be interesting’, he decides happily, looking forward to learning and meeting new people. He wonders who his roommate will be but after a moment his stomach growls. “To the cafeteria” He says to no one in particular and leaves the room to find some food.

\-------

It is dark by the time Kevin makes it to his dorm room. He pushes open the door hard, in an attempt to intimidate his new roommate and dumps his bags on the floor. The room looks empty of people, but one side has already been claimed. “Dammit” Kevin mutters and takes the bed farthest from the door. He looks around and notices all the labels. “The hell? Someones OCD”

He falls back onto the bed and yawns. It had taken forever to get his things packed into Nazz’s van with his motorcycle. “Man, I’m gonna miss ‘em” He speaks aloud to himself, thinking about his friends from the cul-de-sac. “Time to be a grown up.” He sighs. “Man, college is gonna suck. Fuck this shit”

He sighs and rolls over, falling asleep.

 

\----------

In the morning Kevin wakes with a start, momentarily forgetting where he is. He sighs and slumps back into bed as it all came back to him. Packing his things, Nazz’s van, saying goodbye to his childhood... the depressing feeling he had yesterday starts creeping back.

“Really Ed, Its highly doubtful that the dog spoke to you. As you well know, dogs do not have vocal cords” Edd speaks to his computer with a smile, talking to one of his best friends through webcam.

“But I swear it, Double D, he said ‘gravy is for goats’...”

Edd just raises his eyebrow and gives his friend a gap toothed grin. “Well, other then that...”

Kevin had stopped listening and just stares at the familiar boy sitting on the bed across from him. ‘I know that sock head...’ He squints. “Double Dweeb?”

Edd throws Kevin a smile. “I am surprised you recognize me, Kevin. I haven’t heard that name in a very long time. It’s nice to see you.”

Kevin swallows and shakes his head. “Great, I’m missing my friends so I get this dork.” he mutters.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing” Kevin flops back onto the bed. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Edd shrugs and resumes his conversation with Ed, who had decided not to go to college but found his calling working at a pet shop. When Edd asked him why, Ed said simply, “The kittens are fluff monsters Double D!”

Well college isn’t for everybody, as long as he’s happy, Edd thought to himself at the time. Eddy, however did make into college and was studying business in one of the more prestigious colleges. Edd was pretty sure Eddy cheated his way through the exams.

Same old, same old.

Edd closes his laptop after Sarah calls for Ed’s help and turns towards Kevin. He had huddled up on his bed with a pillow over his face. Edd is about to berate him for possibly ruining his sleeping schedule but holds back. There are still a few days before classes start and Kevin should have the time to settle in. Instead, Edd tiptoes to the other side of the room and covers Kevin with a blanket. Edd understands being away from his home for the first time and decides to try to make it easier on his childhood bully.


	2. Kick in the Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other again.

 

kevin wakes up around noon, but doesn't open his eyes yet. He still isn't sure how he feels about sharing a room with Edd. While he’s thankful he at least knows his roommate, he was never really close to Edd. Before he moved after middle school, Edd mostly hung out with Ed and Eddy. While Ed wasn't so bad, mostly just a lumpy oaf, Eddy always got on Kevins nerves but after the whole incident with his brother, Kevin tried not to pick on him so much. They never really got along though.

Kevin rolls over and lays his arm over his eyes. ‘I guess I don't mind that it ended up being the sock head. Besides, he did end up kinda cute.’ Kevin sighs a little, tired and stressed. ‘Then again he wasn't there when I came out... How will he take my being gay?’

Kevin decides to finally get out of bed as Edd enters their room. “Good afternoon, Kevin. How did you sleep?”

“Uh, fine” Kevin sits up and scratches the back of his neck.

Edd smiles. “Good, I hope settling in here will be a nice experience”

Kevin gives Edd a small smile. “Thanks man. I have to admit, this is kinda weird.”

“Ending up roommates after all these years? I have to agree with you. I also must add that the years were kind on you” Edd blushes very slightly as he says that, looking Kevin over a little. “I mean, you look well.”

“So do you” Kevin says and then clears his throat. “So uh, man, this is awkward. Havent seen you since you left Peach Creek” 

“My apologies, I only really kept in contact with Ed and Eddy...” His voice trails off. This exchange was getting more awkward by the second. “I’m going to get some lunch” Edd stands abruptly and heads towards the door. “Would you like to come with me? I was just going to get some burgers.”

“Alright.” Kevin stands and slips on his shoes.

They walk in silence off campus to the local burger joint. After ordering their food they find a booth and sit. Edd fidgets with his hands and Kevin looks around the place. Silence stretches between the two as they try to figure out what to talk about. Kevin rests his chin on his palm and finally breaks the ice.

“So you still wear that stupid beenie, eh?”

Edd tugs said beenie down a little and nods. “Yes. Its strange that I still need this, but its sort of a security blanket for me. I feel quite uncomfortable without it”

Kevin smiles a little. “I used to be that way about my bike. I’m pretty sure Nazz got tired of me talking about it all the damned time.” he leans back and rests his arm over the back of their booth.

Double D nods and shuffles anxiously. “Speaking of which, how is Nazz?”

“She’s good. Doing some stuff with her all girls band she has with the Kankers”

Double D suddenly sits up in a panic. “The Kankers? Oh dear...”

“No no.” Kevin chuckles, remembering how the Kanker sisters used to torture Edd and his friends. “They’re cool. They grew up to be some pretty chill ladies.”

Edd rests his hand over his heart. He never was able to get rid of that awful panic he got whenever he heard the name Kanker. “I’m glad. I miss the cul de sac. It is good to hear that everyone seems well,” he shrugs a little. “Its been a long time.”

Their food arrives and they settle down to eat, the silence not so awkward this time, something which they were both glad. Maybe they hadn't been close as kids, but they were roommates now and had to get along.

The walk back to the dorm was quiet. Upon entering the room, Kevin laughs a little noticing how different the two sides of the room are. “Do you have to label everything, dweeb?”

“Some things haven't changed” Edd mutters.

Kevin looks almost sheepish. “Sorry man, I guess old habits die hard.”

“Uh huh” was all Edd said, rolling his eyes slightly.

They pass the rest of the day doing their own things. Edd reads as kevin unpacks his things, not really caring where it all goes. Edd disapproves but holds back the urge to clean up after him.

‘He just needs to settle, I’m sure it won't always be this messy,’ Edd tells himself, burying deeper into his book.

Finally kevin flops onto his bed and pulls a DS from his pocket.

‘This is going to be interesting’ Edd sighs and continues reading.


	3. Triangles are Geometry, not Calculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Nat, welcome to the triangle

Nat stares blankly at his calculus worksheet and grumbles, raking a hand through short teal hair. “I have no idea what I’m looking at.” he says to himself, leaning back in his desk chair, propping his feet on his desk. “This is bullshit. The least the lady can do is teach us proper...”

“What are you mumbling about?” asks a bundle of blankets, huddled up on a bed.

Nat looks without turning his head, eyeing the pile. “Rob... what are you doing?”

The bundle moves slightly. “Its warm under here, Nat, now will you please be quiet, I’m trying to meditate”

Nat slumps. “Whatever man, I’ll go find someone else to talk to” He stands, stretching his legs and leaves the room. “Weirdo fucking roomie, never leaves the bed I swear...”

He heads towards the building’s common area, a place for study partners to meet and students to socialize. He sweeps the room looking for a place to sit but his eyes suddenly stop and he bites his lip. Sitting alone in a small armchair is a tall young man, his black hair covered by a beanie, his long legs tucked underneath him and his nose in a book. He smiles suddenly, showing a gap between his two front teeth. He’s completely absorbed in his book, unaware of Nat's eyes on him, checking him out from head to toe.

“Jackpot” Nat whispers to himself and swaggers over to the cutie in front of him. “Hey darlin’” He tucks his text book under an arm and his other hand rests on the back of the armchair. “Come here often?” he waggles his eyebrows.

Edd doesn't answer.

Nat frowns and touches his shoulder. Edd’s reaction is priceless and Nat has to clap a hand over his mouth to burst from laughing. Edd jumps high into the air with a squeak and his book goes flying from his hands. “Oh dear!” Edd clutches his chest. “You scared me!”

Nat finally loses it and laughs out loud. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, but that was precious” He smiles and retrieves the book. “Man, you’re adorable.”

“Goodness, I am still having palpitations” Edd regulates his breathing and blushes slightly.

“You’re giving me palpitations” Nat grins, handing to book back. “I’m Nat. Nice to meet you cutie”

Edd's ears turn pink to match his face. “Edd” He takes the book and hugs to protectively to his chest. “It is a pleasure to meet you”

Nat opens his mouth to let Edd know that it was his pleasure all right when someone shouts, “Dorko!” 

Edd’s head turns and his eyes seem to light up. “Greetings Kevin!”

Nat frowns again, a little disappointed that he was interrupted. Kevin reaches the couple, slightly breathless. “Hey Double Dweeb” He claps Edd on the back. “Whos this?”

“Nathan Kedd Goldberg, also Nat” Nat holds his hand out. As they shake hands, Kevin gets a little fluttery, looking at this tall, very attractive man in front of him.

“Kevin”

Edd notices the blush in Kevin's cheeks and the way his hand lingers in Na'ts. ‘Oh my’ he blinks and then smiles softly. “You two should get to know each other, I have some studying to do in our room. I will see you later Kevin”

Kevin nods absently and before Nat can protest, Edd slips away. Nat makes a soft strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Little minx” he mutters. He turns to Kevin. “Hey man, you good at calculus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this IS a kevedd fanfic. There are just going to be some interesting relationships going on as the story progresses. I hop you're in for the long run!
> 
> I think this one needs some editing....
> 
> ~Robin


	4. Back to the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, lets see whats going on over here...
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, hopfully this chapter is finished. Enjoy!

The last note revertibrates through the garage. Four girls smile to each other as the slight adreneline rush ends.

"Thankyou Peach Creek!" Nazz shouts to worn empty couches, "Nazz and the Kankers will be touring again soon!" She laughs to herself as Marie rolls her eyes.

"Weirdo"

Nazz grins anyway "whatever Marie. This is for fun, you know how I get into it"

"Sure, sure" Marie waves her hand and goes to the fridge for a soda. 

Lee sits on the couch with a small huff. "Man, Im tired"

"You havent even done anything today, except drum like crazy" May holds her hand out for a soda. Marie complies. 

"Crazy good drumming. Lee, you've gotten so much better!" Nazz falls into the couch next to her unlikely friend. "Our next gig is at the college fund raiser. Which is awesome because guess what?"

"What?" The girls ask in unison. 

"I got in on a music scholarship! Marie you're commin' with right? I saw the letter, what did it say?"

Marie shrugs. "I got an art scholarship."

The other two Kanker girls squeal in glee. "Marie, that's amazing!" May hugs her. "Yeah yeah, so what... what about you two? I school isn't super close. I wont be living here anymore." 

Lee waved the question off, "I'm happy here with May. She works and I clean, like were married" she laughs. "Gross"

"Gross" May agreed. "I like my job. The clothing I make is a real hit!"

Nazz just smiles fondly. "We'll still practice every weekend, I promise! College wont change a thing!"

\--------------------

 

At least, that's what she said. Nazz holds a stack of books, some math, some music and fumbles for the door to her room. Marie opens it for her rolling her eyes "Jeez Nazz, I was right here. Just ask for a hand" 

Nazz drops all her books onto her bed and huffs. "Sorry... I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh yeah? Like how we've missed three practices?" Marie folds her arms, then, seeing the deflated look on the others face, sighs and sits. "Nazz I know school is a lot but the gig is in a month. We only have four chances left to rehearse. Didn't you say we were gonna get paid for this?" 

"Yes, Marie," Nazz glowers, "I get it. But... ugh."

"Ugh is right" Marie sits next to her friend and throws her arm around her shoulders. "Its gonna be fine. I'm sorry for ragging on you. Its just that Lee has been up my ass about it." 

"I know" Nazz sighs. "We'll go tomorrow, ok?" 

"Deal" Marie smiles. "Now, lets go to the student centre, I need to get some canoodling in"

Turns out, canoodling was exactly what Nazz needed. She and Marie sat on one of the couches and chatted up quite a few artsy students from their respective classes. They made friends fast and study groups faster. Maybe college wont be so hard now, Nazz mused, feeling like weight had lifted off her shoulders. 

Suddenly Nazz hears her name from across the room. She looks around before her eyes settle on her best friend, standing by a table, waving. "Kevin!" She pops off the couch and nearly trips, to Marie's amusement, and bounds over to the table he was apparently studying at. She throws her arms around him, "How are ya, dweeb?" 

"You talkin' to me?" Kevin grins hugging her back. "I'm great. And you?" He offers her a seat.

"I'm amazing" she sits and takes stock of the table. "No way, Double D?" Said young man waves, smiling shyly. " And who's this?" she waggles her eyebrows at Kevin, who blushes lightly and clears his throat. 

"That would be Nat Goldberg. Hes cool"

Nat holds out his hand and they shake. "Yo."

Nazz settles back on Edd. "Hey you, stranger. I haven't seen you in... like forever!"

"It is a pleasure to see you again Nazz. Indeed it has been a while." Edd fiddles with his homework awkwardly as Nazz asks him about his life outside Peach Creek.

Back across the room, curiosity gets the better of her and Marie finally excuses herself from the artsy group and follows the direction where Nazz had gone. 

Upon seeing Edd, her eyes light up and she squeals, "No way!" before immediately running to her childhood crush. "Double D!"

It takes all of Edd's willpower not to get up and flee. Too many memories of that voice flooded his mind. He screams internally as she hugs him tight from behind. It was... surprisingly nice. His heart calms and he pats her arm. "Marie" He finally manages to say. "This is a surprise." 

"What, that I actually got into college? Huh? Do you think Im dumb huh, huh?" she tightens her grip a little, a light choke hold. 

"No! No of course not! On the contrary!" The panicy feeling returns. Oh no. No. No. Not again. "I didnt mean... Its just been so long..."

Marie laughs loud. "Im messing with you, dork" She lets go and ruffles his beanie. "I've grown up Double D. Im not that girl anymore. Promise." 

Edd rubs his neck, though her hold didn't hurt, he still felt the need. "R-right." He clears his throat. Maries laugh was awfully cute, he found himself thinking. She sat down next to him and steepled her fingers under her chin. "It is nice seeing you again, Marie." He finally met her eyes and genuinly smiled. He felt butterflys for a moment before shaking his head of those thoughts. 

The group talked together for a while, joking and fooling around. During the following week they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. Erm, Im writing part of this from my cell on a lunch break. Bear with me. I miss writing this. Just a preview till I can go write some more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also Mesita, I hope I'm not copying anything and If I do let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nat belongs to C2ndy2cid  
> ~Robin


End file.
